Lair of Darkness
by DevilboyScooby
Summary: Clank's new invention may be faulty, but it is the only thing capable of saving the Solana Galaxy!
1. The Invention

Ratchet blinked. The sunlight burst into the room like a shower of confetti, blinding him. Clank had opened the door and paced towards his bed.

"Wake up, Ratchet, we have important matters to attend to. My magnum opus is nearing completion," he said.

Ratchet groaned wearily. "So by 'nearing completion' you mean you've decided to abandon the project?

"No Ratchet, I mean there is but a few hours before the work is complete and the Sky Patrol have assistance in defending Veldin."

"Can you repeat that in English please? And not your 10th-Century version," said Ratchet, rubbing his tired eyes. In truth he knew exactly what Clank meant, but he knew how amusing it was when his little robot friend became cantankerous.

"Come on Ratchet!" said Clank impatiently, grabbing the Lombax with a steely cold arm. He dragged Ratchet out of their sleeping quarters and across the war-torn battlefield. He led him into a cwm to a little paddock. Before them towered a huge machine, about twenty feet tall, completely overshadowing the entire valley. Clank beckoned at the behemoth, as if expecting a comment.

Ratchet was befuddled. "Erm... it's very big... it's..."

"Colossal?" added Clank helpfully. Ratchet nodded. "Yes, I have called it the Kolossus 3000, Protector of the planet."

"Pop? I like it..."

"No, Ratchet, Kollosus..."

"Pop makes it seem friendly, a fatherly figure, but then once it's tempted the enemy into its facade, the jaws snap..." Ratchet continued, ignoring Clank's pleas.

"So what exactly does Pop," –Clank winced- "do," said Ratchet, feigning interest.

Clank, as if invigorated by the prospect of giving a demonstration, smiled in his own unique way, revealing a black abyss resembling one's gullet; it acted as a passageway into the inner workings. "Well, you see this arm? Well when an unidentifiable craft comes within the sky Patrol's vicinity, the sensor," he began to explain, indicating the numerous parts as he droned on, "will send a transmission and the machine will instinctively transmit a shield device, preventing the craft from approaching any further until Sky Patrol can classify it and its crew, if applicable, and judge entry to be safe..." On and on he babbled, uttering incomprehensible terminology until Ratchet had fallen into a silent stupor.

"_Help me! Please! I need help! No- no- STOP!"_

"_I command you to leave this girl alone! Refrain from hurting the innocent!"_

"_She is not innocent."_

"_No! Please... HELP!!!"_


	2. Gerth

"Ratchet? Ratchet? Are you even listening?" said an irritated Clank. Ratchet was snapped a wake by a cold hand slapping him on the cheek. "Do not fall asleep! This is a vital measure! I need your opinion before I am able to circulate the machine for use!"

"Who...who was that?" said Ratchet shakily, eyes darting around him as if in search of the incorporeal voices.

"Who was what, Ratchet?" said Clank impatiently.

"That woman, and the men, where..."

"There is no other living being within the vicinity. Kolossus is demonstrating his abilities and if any presence was nearby he will surely detect it!"

"No, I definitely heard something... three different voices, one sounded malevolent... he was assaulting a woman," said Ratchet, unnerved. As he turned, surveying the arid region, he realised Clank was right, and that everything was just a reverie.

"Boys!" said a voice sharply. The two quickly looked upwards to see a guard in heavy armour staring angrily down at them through a protective faceplate, holding a lethal morning star prepared for action. The slightest misjudgement may cost you your life before a Patroller. Their brutal methods were superseded; nowadays most were of gentle heart and refrained from violence unless essential. The guards who had established themselves on Veldin: outcasts from other galaxies; rejects from higher orders. Those who dared to take a more sardonic attitude towards them were known to have never seen daylight again.

"What are you doing?" demanded the guard. He braced his weapons, ready for combat.

"We are not going to pick a fight with you, Gerth, for if you were to maul us we would be mutilated for eternity," said Clank effervescently, attempting to charm the trollish character.

Ratchet glared in anger. How dare these guards invade his home planet!

To their surprise, the guard's expression behind his mask slackened and a faint trace of what could only be a smile was visible on the garish features. Gerth slowly treaded towards them, down into the paddock.

"It's you, Clank," said Gerth. It was more a statement, but Clank nodded. Gerth offered a gauntleted hand. Ratchet stared in disgust as Clank accepted it. He too was offered, and he quickly hid his contorted expression and, with reluctance, shook. The guard's hand was firm but sweaty; the greasy black gloves did little to offer comfort. "So this must be Ratchet."

Ratchet wondered how he knew his name and concluded that Clank must be acquainted with this man, perhaps as a result of the long hours spent labouring on his machine.

"What's with the change of heart? You were a lot less... friendly... mere moments ago," said Ratchet suspiciously. His eyes narrowed slightly as the two released their grip. Clank watched nervously, as if expecting Ratchet to aggravate Gerth or vice versa. He desired no combat nearby his invention whilst it was still under construction.

"Don't worry, my friend, that was but a formality. It is the procedure, you see, to stay vigilant at all times."

"But surely you recognized Clank before you descended towards us?"

"Indeed. But as the Inspection draws near, I may be watched without my knowledge- tested; evaluated. Surely Clank knows this?"

"Yes, I did, Ratchet," Clank said, as if the conversation had been rehearsed beforehand.

Ratchet turned away, muttering inaudibly. "Of course he does... Clank knows _everything_."

"Gerth!" called another guard in the exact tone Gerth spoke with at his arrival.

"Yes?" said Gerth, turning sharply to face the newcomer. This second guard had all of the same features and equipment save a long, black beard growing from beneath his helmet, which he adorned in place of a faceplate to symbol his authority. The emblem of the Sky Patrol gleamed in the sunlight, emblazoned on his right shoulder plate. His voice was obnoxious; almost malignant. Ratchet growled and clasped a hand on his Omniwrench, dangling nonchalantly from his belt.

Clank had returned his focus to the Kolossus, but Ratchet sensed he was paying attention to the conversation unfolding before them. "Urgent duty, Gerth. Classified information," said the newcomer austerely, glowering at the lombax and robot. His eyes momentarily flickered towards the huge black apparatus positioned in the centre of the valley.

"Sergeant, whatever you have to say can be conveyed before my friends, for despite my rank, none of my business is private. So speak your mind."

"Gerth, I insist you follow me to the headquarters, instantly. Present yourself afore the Supreme Commander!" ordered the sergeant, becoming increasingly disconcerted. Gerth seemed to enjoy the situation, taking a more casual approach to the circumstances.

"Then my associates can accompany me." he said. "And my decisions, and actions, are beyond question. Come, Ratchet, Clank." Ratchet looked toward Clank, who had stopped messing with the mechanism, shrugged and the duo began the climb to the top of the valley, following Gerth.

"The Supreme Commander will be most displeased," the Sergeant shouted after the retreating figures. "And you would be wise not to follow! For your own good! Anyone aware of the circumstances is endangered!"

"Ignore him," said Gerth through gritted teeth.

The incessant calls slowly faded into the distance as Gerth led the two into the zone under heavily perambulation. All around guards in uniform strode purposefully about in every direction, issuing orders, cocking weapons, carrying crates. Gerth lead the two deep into the mountainside amidst disapproving glances from nearby militia. As the light of day disappeared behind them, to be replaced by lanterns emitting a radiant glow and occasional showers of embers, Ratchet began to ponder what the Sergeant had warned:

"_Anyone aware of the circumstances is endangered!_"

What circumstances? And what could harm Veldin? What with Sky Patrol installed after the defeat of Nefarious; surely nothing could happen?

Unless it was about Sky Patrol. 


End file.
